Dyskusja:Wyspa Konfliktów
Forum Sorka Gormi. Zacząłem pisać o tych żywiołach, ale mi się komputer wtedy zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem już to napisać. Vajin musi mieć zwykły żywioł. Warox, masz jeszcze chwilę do zastanowienia, tylko tak żeby na 13 (tydzień przed startem) było gotowe, ok? Vezok999 11:42, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tego samego powodu co wyżej w zgłoszeniach nie było dotąd zdolnosci specjalnej i wzroku Skakdi. Ci którzy wzięli rasy mogące je mieć- proszę dopisać sobie. Aha, i jeszcze za niedługo charakterystyki danych ras, więc z powodu braku wiedzy możecie nadal zmieniać zgłoszenia, do 13 kwietnia, co uwzględniłem już w zasadach Vezok999 11:57, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tamma to prawdziwe imię, wymysl własne, albo dodaj chociaż 01 . I przeczytaj regulamin- Ignika to zabroniona maska Vezok999 12:23, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Teraz może być?--ToaTanma01 12:34, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Toa swiatła z Felnas xD. Jeszcze tylko imię postaci Vezok999 12:35, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi ze wzrokiem, u Skakadkich ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Każdy skakdi ma jakis wzrok, no wiesz, np Avak ma teleskopowy wzrok, a Hakkan wzrok cieplny. I to są Skakdi nie Skakadki ; ) Vezok999 17:21, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Malum, kula ognia to zdolnosc związana z żywiołem ognia. A i tak Toa nie mają umiejętnosci specjalnej Vezok999 17:25, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jak wy robicie te zarąbiste mapy?! Błagam powiedzcie!!! Proszę!!! #Tubylców sciągnąłeś ode mnie (Zaginiony Ląd)! #Wzrok i umiejętność specjalną można by sobie odpuścić. #Ładne zaproszenie :) #Tak napisał Kani-Nui. 1. Edytory gier (moja jest z Heroesa III ) 2. Moja gra była projektowana jeszcze zanim stworzyłes twoją, to zbieg okolicznosci 3. Nie, to jest po to, aby toa nie byli najlepsi. Było by tak że mają i żywioł i kanohi, a taki steltanin nic. Ma być równouprawnienie ! xD 4. Thx ; ) 5. Vezok999 19:46, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tylko, że nie widać tego równouprawnienia, chodzi mi o rasę Krekki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:18, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale jak napisze charakteryzację to Steltanom się trochę wyrówna ; ) Vezok999 18:19, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Usunąłem doswiadczenie, poziomy będę dodawał kiedy sam uznam że już ktos zasłużył Vezok999 10:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, ja robiłem mapkę w Heroes IV, ale wziąłem tylko minimapę :P No nic do rzeczy, fajnie się zapowiada. Na pewno będę grał, no chyba, że mnie potrąci tir, dostanę zawału/wylewu, okaże się że zostaną mi 3 dni życia (wtedy pójdę do haremu/Tesco xD) no albo coś innego. A i przy okazji bo się zastanawiam, a co z Toa Cienia? No bo jak Matoranin Cienia pozna Matorankę Cienia.... nie, to nie ten tekst (klep w łeb). No wiesz jak Matoranin znajdzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa, a jak Matoranin Cienia zdobędzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa Cienia nie? To będzie dla gracza taka możliwość? I jeszcze czy gracze będą mogli zmieniać strony?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Z jakiej racji Steltianin nie może byc członkiem OoMN? Kani Więc... Do każdej frakcji dawałem 5 ras, ale mogę ci zmienić jeżeli chcesz. A Guurahk, Toa Cienioa są możliwi... A zmiana stron? Hymm, rdzenni mogą się dołanczać i zmieniać na 100%, Makuta na pewno nie zdradzają, z resztą zależy... niczego nie przekreslam :D Vezok999 19:56, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, tylko prawdiwe żywioły (bez życia, kreacji i czasu). A w BoM toa być nie można... (przeczytaj może zasady xD ) Vezok999 11:10, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee, czemu Seke ma 2 lvl? Game Over jest moim wrogiem Hehe już 1. Ten co wyżej Taa... z wyższymi lvl można by poczekać do startu gry Vezok999 14:17, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A czy Matoranie Cienia mają jakieś zdolności dodatkowe po połączeniu z Makutą (i vice versa) tak jak Kirop, Radiak i Gavla? No i to samo z Matoranami Światła.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:02, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy dawało to makuta wzrok, a ci widzą ;) Ale łączyć się mogą Vezok999 19:09, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz, Toa Nuva też widzieli, a zyskiwali bajery :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Chcę wam trochę ułatwić, więc jeżeli kilku osów dotyczy ta sama wersja zdażeń, przed moim tekstem daje (wersja # ) W takim wtpadku zwracajcie uwagę na odpowiedzi innych z tej samej wersji Vezok999 14:22, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Gra UWAGA: Zwracajcie uwagę na napisy w nawiasach (wersja #), oznacza to, że wypowiedzi tej postaci, i to co do nich pisze dotyczą i was! Ekwipunek graczy będzie zmioeniany na sam noniec dnia, ewentalnie koło 2 po południu. *'Sileven:' (wersja1) Budzisz się w jednym z namiotw, obok widzisz jeszcze dwa inne łóżka, w jedym z własnie wstał inny tytan, drugie jest już puste. W namiocie widzisz 3 kufry, po jednym przy każdym posłaniu, oraz mały stół z ziołami na blacie. Przez okno widzisz że słońce dopiero co wschodzi, jednak słyszysz na zewnątrz odgosy rozmów i pracy. *'Zubix' (wersja 1)Budzisz się w jednym z namiotw, obok widzisz jeszcze dwa inne łóżka, w jedym z własnie wstał inny tytan, drugie jest już puste. W namiocie widzisz 3 kufry, po jednym przy każdym posłaniu, oraz mały stół z ziołami na blacie. Przez okno widzisz że słońce dopiero co wschodzi, jednak słyszysz na zewnątrz odgosy rozmów i pracy. *'Fonger ' (wersja 2)Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. Namiot jest całkiem duży, ''oprócz 'waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy'' *'Vajin ' (wersja 2)'Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. ''Namiot jest całkiem duży, 'oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy'' *'Chuzz ' (wersja3)Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Oba leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Tanma01 ' (wersja3)'Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Suvil ' (wersja 2) 'Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. Namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy *'Khaar ' (wersja3) 'Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Oba leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Grunt ' (wersja3) 'Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Oba leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Lemon ' (wersja3) 'Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Oba leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Koru ' Obudziłes się w małym namiocie, razem z 3 innymi matoranami. Widzisz że oni jeszcze spią. W namiocie znajdują się 4 kufry, każdy przy jednym posłaniu, oraz stół, na którym leży szlachetna kanohi Rau. Przez okno widzisz, że dzień dopiero się rozpoczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy *'Ignus ' (wersja 4)'Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leży nóż i ''sznur. *'Sekenuva ' ''Podaj dane *'Kreskul ' (wersja 4)'Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leżą różne zioła. Słyszysz na korytażu kroki *'Sheekel ' (wersja 4)'Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leżą klucz i ''mały kamień cieplny. *'Dewastius Nowy dzień, słońce dopiero wschodzi. W twojej drewnianej chatce jak zawsze jest trochę sniegu, który dostał się przez dziury w dachu. Mimo małego ogniska wewnątrz domu, nie jest zbyt ciepło. Poza łóżkiem i ogniskiem widzisz powieszone na scianie zioła i sznur o długosci około 2 bio. Jest jeszcze mały stolik z trzema strzałami i pękniętym łukiem *'Warator ' Budzisz że w swojej starej chacie, a przez, widzisz że słońce własnie wschodzi zza choryzontu. Przy twoim łóżku stoi mały stolik, a na nim stary, zardzewiały kilof. Pod scianą widzisz też kufer, jednak pusty. Z zewnątrz słyszysz odgłosy rozmów i pracy. *'Sitiri ' Własnie wstałes, widocznie trochę za wczesnie, bo słońce wstanie dopiero za około pół godziny. W twoim domku poza łóżkiem są jeszcze flet wiszący na jednej ze scian i stolik z 4 bambusowymi kijkami i wiązka ziół. Twój domek znajduje się na wielkim drzewie, tak jak wiele innych domów. Przed wejsciem masz mały taras, z którego mostem możesz dostać się do platformy przy konarze. ''20 kwietnia'' Wychodzę z namiotu zobaczyć kto i o czym rozmawia'.__Khaar' Wychodze z namiotu- Sileven Wstaje .Podchodze do stolika i prubuje otwożyć skrzynię .Oczywiście biore kamień ze stołu .-'Sheekel' Wychodzę z namiotu Lemon Biorę zioła i próbuję otworzyć pudło.--'Zubix' Biorę zioła strzały i łuk i wychodzę z chaty. Warox Z ziół robię sobię herbatę i idę do kolegi w innym domu.Sitiri Biorę kilof i idę na zewnątrz.Warator. Ćwiczę ;-), oglądam zioła, księgę, drąg, zaglądam pod łóżko i wychodzę na dwór. Jeśli znalazłem coś ciekawego napisz. Suvil Wychodzę na zewnątrz i rozglądam się. Tanma01 Podchodze podcksiążke i patrze na okładke i troche czytam. Fonger ---- *'Khaar' (wersja 1)Widzisz mnóstwo rozmawiających osób, nie jestes w stanie stwierdzić kogo słyszałes. Przed namiotem leży wielka kłoda i dwóch Vortixx, próbujących ją podniesć. To prawdopodobnie ona zbudziła cię ze snu.'' 'Obok ciebie stoją 2 innychToa przygląadjących się zdarzeniu.'' *'Sileven' Widzisz, że dwóch tytanów i trzech toa rozmawiają ze sobą, są to prawdopodobnie jedni z ważniejszych członków OoMN na wyspie. Poza tym widzisz pracująch i rozmawiających członków twojej organizacji '' *'Sheekel''' Niestety, klucz nie pasuje do zamka. Słyszysz kroki na korytarzu *'Lemon' (wersja 1)Widzisz mnóstwo rozmawiających osób, nie jestes w stanie stwierdzić kogo słyszałes. Przed namiotem leży wielka kłoda i dwóch Vortixx, próbujących ją podniesć. To prawdopodobnie ona zbudziła cię ze snu.'' 'Obok ciebie stoją 2 innychToa przygląadjących się zdarzeniu.'' *'Zubix' (Pudło czy kufer? obstawiam że to drugie :D) Zioła wziąłes,''w namiocie jestes sam. Widzisz, że żadenkufer nie jest zamknięty, w twoim znalazłes nóż, sznur o długosci okołó 3 Bio i mały kamień swietlny. *'Warox (a nie miał być Dewastius ;P ) Stoisz przed chatką. Widzisz, że jestes w małej przybrzeżnej wiosce (prawdopodobnie nie zaznaczona na mapie). Twoją uwagę zwrócił wóz przykryty płachtą, i kilku innnych skakdi, którzy najwidoczniej szykują się do wyjazdu. ''Poza tym, widzisz kilku innych mieszkańców osady, większosć pracuje lub rozmawia, z wyjątkiem jednego, siedzącego przy brzegu. *'Sitiri Niestety, nigdzie nie miałes wody ani naczynia. Kiedy szedłes przez taras, widziałes primitywną windę którą możesz dostać się na dół, są równiez schody. Do którego domku idziesz? (jakie są nie mam ci jak pokazać, więc go opisz jednym słowem, np do wyglądającego na stary, albo do największego jaki widze, no wiesz, cos w tym stylu) '' *'Warator''' Widzisz zabieganych mieszkańców, wiele kręci się obok kopalni, jest to wielka jakinia u zbocza góry, pod którą leży wioska. Z przeciwnej strony widzisz las. '' *'Suvil''' (wersja 2)Nie znasz ziół ze stołu a książka jest o roslinnosci, (brałes zioła czy nie? ) W słupie nie ma nic ciekawego, oprócz wyrytego na nim napisau "Kytker". Za to pod łóżkiem znalazłes małego gocia- Fikou, mały i agresywny, lepiej uważaj! Wszystkie twoje ruchy sledził inny Toa. Na dworze widzisz zabieganych członków OoMN- wszyscy pracują lub rozmawiają *'Tanma01' (wersja 1)Widzisz mnóstwo rozmawiających osób, nie jestes w stanie stwierdzić kogo słyszałes. Przed namiotem leży wielka kłoda i dwóch Vortixx, próbujących ją podniesć. To prawdopodobnie ona zbudziła cię ze snu.'' 'Obok ciebie stoją 2 innychToa przygląadjących się zdarzeniu.'' *Fonger (wersja 2)Książka jest o zielarstwie, masz teraz o nich podstawową wiedzę! Po namiocie chodzi inny Toa, ogląda wszystko- słup, książke i zioła. ---- Podchodze do niego i pytam się go czy nie moge mu pomuc. Fonger Idę do lasu.Warator Biorę zioła i sprawdzam je w książce, po czym podchodzę do najbliższego gościa, żeby pogadać. Suvil Zjeżdżam na windzie do chatki miłej starszej pani(zawsze ma coś do pożyczenia;).-'Sitiri' Wyglądam za drzwi i patrze kto tak maszeruje przez korytarz-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 10:48, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Wychodzę na dwór. Chuzz Po cichu gdy nikt nie patrzy podchodzę do wozu wchodzę di niego i zabieram wszystko co tam jest, potem cicho ucikam i podchodzę do siedzącego Skakadki. Warox Pomagam Vortixx podnieść kłodę Lemon Podnoszę zioła, gaszę pochodnie oddechem i kryję się w cieniu. W razie gdyby nie dałbym rady zgasić ich oddechem, to ryzykuję i próbuję zgasić je dłońmi. Jeśli i to nie działa, to staram się dojść w najciemniejsze miejsce w pomieszczeniu - Kreskul '21 Kwietnia' ---- *Fonger Toa zabrał zioła, wtedy zaczepiłes go. W tym momencie możecie ze sobą rozmawiać, nie czekając aż ja odpisze *'Warator' Okazało się, że owy las jest nie jest duży, jeżeli szukasz większego to na południe od wioski jest Wielka Dżungla, a dotarcie tam zajmuje nie za dużo czasu. Las w którym się znajdujesz jest lasem lisciastym. Widzisz ścieżkę udeptaną przez stopy innych mieszkańców wioski i wozy, prowadząca daleko w las. *'Suvil' (Ej, przeczytaj to co jest na samym wstępie "gry", jeżeli pisze ci (wersja #) to zwracaj uwagę co pisze osoba z tą samą wersją, ok?) Zanim podszedłes do książki, zaczepił cię Toa Ognia przebywający w namiocie, pyta się czy może pomóc '' *'Sitiri''' Przy konarze znalazłes chatkę jednaj Ga-Matoranki, jednak nie jest starsza od innych. *'Sheekel' Widzisz, żę Jeden z ważniejszych Makuta sprawdza pokoje wszystkich nowicjszy, następny jes twój *Chuzz (wersja 1)Widzisz jak dwóch skakdi i jeden z toa podnoszą leżącą przed namiotem kłodę- to prawdopodobnie ona zbudziła was ze snu. Reszta sytuacji się nie zmienia. *'Warox' Wóz jest zbyt dobrze strzeżony, zaraz cię zauważyli. Mówią że miałes się pospieszyć, bo zaraz odjeżdą *'Lemon' (wersja 1)Udało się, Vortix Ci dziękują i odchodzą, chyba im się śpieszy. Co teraz robisz? *'Kreskul' Nie potrzebnie naraziłeś się na oparzenie, którego szczęsliwie uniknąłes. Nic ci to jednak nie dało, bo gość miał ze sobą własne źródło światła- "latarkę na kamień świetlny". Okazało się, że to jeden z Makuta, twój przełożony sprawzda wszystkie pokoje. Każde w ciągu pół godziny stawić ci się na placu w obozie. Po tym wyszedł i poszedł do następnego pokoju. ---- Idę do wiekszego lasu.Warator Zapraszam ją do domu,i myślimy o spacerze.Na nim poszukamy różnych potrzebnych rzeczy.-'Sitiri' Kiedy "sprawdzacz" wchodzi do pokoju ,staje na baczność i czekam aż coś sięwydaży albo Makuta wyjdzie -'Sheekel' '----' * 'Warator' Podróż do Wielkiej Dżungli zajmie ci pare godzin (dojdziesz około 22.00 21 kwietnia) * Sitiri Matoranka się zgadza. Idziecie na spacer. * Sheekel Przełożony Makuta kazał ci się stawić na placu w ciągu pół godziny. Potem wyszedł. ---- 10 min. ćwiczę walke wręcz .Kolejne 10 min. grzebie przy kłudce .Kiedy mija 20 min .przeszukuje pokój ,jeśli coś znajde to chowam i biegnę na plac -'Sheekel' Po drodze wypatruje czegoś dziwnego'Warator' Wybiegam z pokoju i biegnę prosto na plac, nie zważając na nikogo innego - Kreskul. ---- * Sheekel Dzięsięć minut treningu bez odpowidnich warunków nie pomogło za duż, ale zawsze coś, do kłudki potrzeba ci klucza. Pokój był pusty. Biegnięcie po twierdzy bez jej znajomosci nie jest łatwe. (musisz trafić w 3 razy w dobrym kierunku, za błąd w pierwszym- 25 min spóźnienia, w drugim - 10 min, a w trzecim 5 min) Pierwsze skrzyżowanie: lewo czy prawo? Drugie skrzyżowanie: prosto czy prawo? Trzecie: Lewo, prawo czy prosto? '') * '''Warator' Idąc zauważyłes jakiś błyuszczący srebrny przedmiot, jednak nie jest Ci po drodzę. Czy chcesz zboczyć z trasy i opóźnić podróż? (opóźnienie 0,5 godz. Dotrzesz o 22,30. ) * Kreskul Podróż po twierdzy bez znajomosci jej może okazać się trudna. Musisz podejmować prawidłowe decyzje ''(musisz trafić w 3 razy w dobrym kierunku, za błąd w pierwszym- 25 min spóźnienia, w drugim - 10 min, a w trzecim 5 min) Pierwsze skrzyżowanie: lewo czy prawo? Drugie skrzyżowanie: prosto czy prawo? Trzecie: Lewo, prawo czy prosto? '') ---- Tak zbaczam.Warator ---- Biegnę kolejno lewo ,prosto ,prawo "w owczym pędzie". -'Sheekel' Pytam się czy moge pomuc Fonger Decyduję się skręcić wpierw w lewo, potem prosto, a na końcu w prawo - Kreskul Odpowiadam: Nom, weź drąga i dźgaj pod moje łóżko, a ja wezmę kamulca i zdzielę małego, wrednego Fikou. I jestem Suvil. - Suvil Szukamy szkła.Przecież Ga-'''Matoranka powinna mieć wodę.Jak się uda to zrobię herbatę i jej.-'''Sitiri Zwiedzam wyspę Lemon To biore drąg i dzkam Fikou Fonger 22 Kwietnia ---- *'Sheekel' (Nie możesz mnie sprawdzić, musisz zdać się na moją szczerość)Gratulacje, mimo twojego ociągania zdążyłes niemal na czas, (prawidłowo:lewo, prosto, lewo). Na placu jest duża zbiórka członków BoM- stoją osobno dowódcy, osobno doświadczeni członkowie, początkujący Makuta i słudzy. Ty stanąłes wśród innych początkujących Makuta, potem wysłuchałes przemówienia dowódcy. Kiedy skończył pozwolił wam odejść. Co teraz robisz? *Fonger Fikou nie żyje! *'Kreskul' (Nie możesz mnie sprawdzić, musisz zdać się na moją szczerość) Gratulacje, zdążyłes bez żadnych problemw, przyszedłes 225 minut przed czasem (prawidłowo:lewo, prosto, '''lewo'). Na placu jest duża zbiórka członków BoM- stoją osobno dowódcy, osobno doświadczeni członkowie, początkujący Makuta i słudzy. Ty stanąłes wśród innych początkujących Makuta, potem wysłuchałes przemówienia dowódcy. Kiedy skończył pozwolił wam odejść. Co teraz robisz?'' *'Suvil' Toa ci pomógł i Fikou nie żyje! '' *'Sitiri''' Mieszkacie w niezbyt rozwiniętej wiosce, nie ma tu szkła *'Lemon' Widzisz tereny należące do OoMN, na krańcach strzeżone przez strażników. (może napisz czego szukasz dokładniej?)Dalej na lini horyzontu widzisz wielkie lasy, dotarcie tam zajmie ci 4 godz (będziesz o 20,00) ---- Wracam do mojej chatki,biorę bambusowy kijek i próbuje go zamienić na sprzęt na wyprawy.Nie koniecznie znajdziemy szkło,ale zawsze są przygody.-'Sitiri'